1 Random Fact about Each of the DA
by Thanfiction
Summary: What it says on the tin. DAYDVERSE. Spoilers for the entire timeline. Edited to include the ENTIRE DA, including the first edition


1. Hannah started waiting tables at the Leaky at the age of 8, can carry 4 full pint glasses in each hand without magic, and keep up to 6 tables worth of orders in her head at one time.

2. Euan had three pet turtles named Eenie, Meenie, and Miney. He used to have four. Miney ate Mo.

3. Stewart once sang the role of Anthony in a workshopped version of Sweeney Todd in front of Stephen Sondheim, and considered it the high point of his career.

4. Derek was vegetarian since working at a meat packer at the age of 14.

5. Fritz' father defected from East Germany. His name was originally Ludwig Bergmann.

6. Katie learned to juggle to become a better Chaser, and could eventually handle seven balls or four fire clubs.

7. Wally ran track, and could consistently do a mile in under 4:30.

8. Anna had a severe stutter that caused her to be misdiagnosed as learning disabled in primary school.

9. Susan buys most of her shoes, lingere, and other "grown up" clothes online from Asian designers.

10. Terry had an eidetic memory.

11. Malcolm was inaccurately tormented for being gay in school, but as an adult identifies heterosexual but genderqueer.

12. Mandy discovered her talent for writing fiction while trying to cope with the loss of her voice.

13. Lavender and Michael were very close and often went shopping together because neither would objectify the other.

14. Marty and Owen were cousins and grew up next door to one another.

15. Salome, against all advice, fought the BoH in an ankle-length skirt and hijab, and credits this act of faith for saving her life.

16. Owen was Morag's Secret Admirer for two years, although she always thought it was Wayne.

17. Art's uncle was a wandmaker and he could fix most minor damage to standard wands.

18. Cho spoke no Chinese, but learned Portugese and Spanish fluently because she was fascinated with South American history and wanted to be able to read source texts in their original languages.

19. Richie's parents were divorced and he flew back to Australia every summer to visit his father.

20. Mike made his performing debut as a dancer at the age of not-quite-three as the littlest mouse in the Nutcracker.

21. Steve made five attempts to run away from Ipswitch back to Canada after his family moved. One of these included attempting to post himself as a laboratory primate.

22. Colin spoke fluent Klingon and passable Quenya but failed French three times.

23. Dennis learned to finger-spell and basic BSL to communicate with Jack, as he felt that didn't violate the vow of silence he had made to avenge his parents.

24. Emma got the scars on her back from shrapnel expanded with deliberate decorative scarification into a butterfly design over her whole back.

25. Janice was infamous for her spot-on American Valley-girl impersonation, which she started making because of the Muppet of the same name.

26. Bernie bought a house that once belonged to a well-known conspiracy theorist so that he didn't have to build the bunker in the basement.

27. Marietta's family had lived in such poverty prior to getting jobs at the Ministry that her mother was one of only three children from the fifteen her Grandmother had who survived to adulthood.

28. Justin had extensive laser surgery to reduce the scars on his face from the Fomorian attack, because he hates that he has to tell Muggles they were from a vicious dog, feeling like it demeans Rachel's memory and his inability to save her.

29. Seamus' tattoo from his curse on Snape faded away over the 100 days following Snape's death, but tradition would claim that it rebounded on him no less than threefold.

30. Norm could almost go head-to-head with Corner or the Patils on spicy food. Almost.

31. Vicky first experimented with girls to try and make her childhood best friend feel better about coming out, but discovered to her surprise that she was actually just as into girls as she was boys.

32. Les could play exactly two songs on the piano: chopsticks and Flight of the Bumblebee. He learned the latter by pure rote as a dare.

33. Rowan got in trouble for hanging out with her friends in the summer harassing tourists at Caernarfon Castle.

34. Tony was the only member of the DA who didn't get the tattoo.

35. Hermione became a solicitor because it enraged her to see Death Eaters plea bargain out when she brought them in as an Auror.

36. Geoff owned a python when he was young, but begged his parents to get rid of it when Voldemort came back for fear that Nagini could talk to his snake and make it attack his family while he was at school.

37. Wayne courted Morag since fourth year, at first because he felt she needed to feel valued, but later because he had fallen in love with her.

38. Gwen was an excellent boxer and her father had to threaten to sue the local gym to allow her to work out alongside the men.

39. Angelina was fiercely proud that her waist-length microbraids were all her own hair, but she cut it short after the BoH because she had nightmares about seeing Parvati's hair set on fire.

40. Caroline pierced her own belly button when she was 12 with a sewing needle, one of her sister's hoop earrings, and a six pack of alcopop.

41. Megan has made a New Year's Resolution every year since she was 8 about her habit of saying things without thinking, but then being too stubborn to take them back, even when she knows she's wrong.

42. Lee's mother was a "good girl" who was kicked out by her family after going on a wild summer trip to Jamaica that resulted in him, but he is incredibly proud that she not only made it on her own, but succeeded beyond her parents.

43. Ricky has tried everything from acupuncture to crystals to raw food diets to solve the chronic pain from the bullet lodged in his leg, but it is too close to the sciatic nerve to remove.

44. Andrew was apprenticing as a butcher and could dress a cow in under 10 minutes.

45. Oison was a devout Catholic and remained a ghost until a priest was able to administer last rites, as he wasn't sure enough whether such a battle counted as suicide or not to move on until then.

46. Tommy found the Pure Blood issue a particularly nasty silliness, as he prized his own very mulatto heritage of mixed Haitian, Creole, African-American, French, Native American, and Latino as being the source of his magical potency.

47. Jennifer had put in an advanced order for her wedding dress from Lavender, even though she didn't have a groom picked out yet, as she believed Lavender had the talent to flatter without making a big deal of her height.

48. Neville developed a taste for being a sub (d/s) after the DA, as it allows him to relax his fairly serious responsibility issues. Hannah does not mind.

49. Luna lost her mother and her father experienced accelerated aging after an attempt to replicate the famed Elixir of Life.

50. Natalie was diagnosed with leukemia over Easter break but managed to persuade her parents to allow her to finish the school year before starting chemo and other treatments.

51. Morag had six half-siblings by four different fathers and worked since she was 12 to help the family financially.

52. Ernie had no feeling in the back of his upper right arm after the flogging and limited sensation in his hand due to nerve damage. This is part of why he barely noticed having fingers ripped off.

53. Laura cut her own hair with craft scissors to spite her mother's insistence on a "Rachel" cut which she hated.

54. Billy wanted to be a geologist, but after the experience he had with an inept trauma counselor, turned to the study of psychology.

55. Gertie studied tap and Irish dance since she was three years old, and wanted to join Riverdance, but she knew she was too heavily built, so she was studying technical theater to be involved anyway.

56. Camellia presented as very butch because she thought she wasn't pretty or thin enough for the pink ruffly girly things she secretly adored and would rather be mocked for something that wasn't really her.

57. Chris had terrible handwriting because he crushed his hand in a car door when he was four and refused to switch primary hands.

58. Padma took up yoga when she was five to join her mother, whom she thought looked like a goddess from a film when she practiced.

59. Parvati wore traditional Indian dress and jewelry because of the attention it got her from boys as exotic, as she often felt like she couldn't compete with her best friend Lavender.

60. Jimmy adopted a mutt he encountered while doing mandated community service at the RSPCA who was about to be put down after being badly mauled in a fight; he got Susan to pay its vet bills and named it Scud after the dog in Toy Story.

61. Sally-Anne could not use Braille after her injury due to energy burn scarring on her fingertips.

62. Harry wound up hospitalized three times in the first year of Auror training due to his absolute determination to catch up with the DA as fast as possible.

63. Orla had every single one of the My Little Ponies.

64. Anwen had a desperate crush on Dennis Creevey but didn't pursue him after her older sister started dating Colin because she thought sisters dating brothers was creepy.

65. Demelza wears an eye patch with the Aurors so no one forgets that she has a blind side.

66. Renny was brilliant at doing mental arithmetic and often tutored younger students.

67. Naomi had such severe PTSD that she spent three spates in a mental institution after suicide attempts and struggled with alcoholism throughout her adult life.

68. Jack had a cat named *sign for whiskers* that he got when he was 6 and adored more than any other living creature. "Moggie" was his first spoken word.

69. Zach was planning to be a tax specialist prior to the DA.

70. Alicia played classical cello at a concert level, but had too much stage fright to perform. She took up Quidditch to try and get over her fear of crowds.

71. Jamie liked that her given name (James) was masculine (her father had SWORN to name his firstborn after his father) because she wanted to be a journalist and knew that masculine bylines are taken more seriously.

72. Diana worshipped Anne of Green Gables and considered them unquestionably kindred spirits. She thought that Steve was unbearably perfect because he was Canadian.

73. Li was going to be a professional dancer and was Mike's usual dance partner at school so they could both stay in practice.

74. Felton coped with his fear of bright lights in the dark after the BoH by taking up amateur standup comedy. He did pretty well.

75. Hal preferred rugby to Quidditch and campaigned fervently for an official Hogwarts set of teams.

76. Perseus was an actual, clinically diagnosed sociopath, but his parents had been aware of it since he was a child and he had been in therapy which taught him social techniques. He hated that the word was used interchangeably with violent murderer.

77. Dean started questioning his sexuality when he had no reaction to the reference material he used while making pocket money drawing pinups for the other boys.

78. Lisa was allowed to dye her hair as of her sixteenth birthday and went through over 30 colors in the subsequent year, winding up damaging it so badly she got a pixie cut and started considering collecting wigs.

79. Icarus was the only member of his family who spoke Gaelic, and he had to learn that he couldn't use it to talk to himself secretly around the house after he took in Seamus.

80. Mike Vance was already taking calculus and wished he could be in Ravenclaw, except he knew that it being more important to stay with his brothers meant that he really did belong in Hufflepuff.

81. Ryan was considered the nicest, most easygoing person in his house and year, and prided himself that he never in his entire life told someone else's secret.

82. Romilda was the first member of her family in remembered history to attend structured school, and they were terrified that she was going to be attacked as a gypsy, keeping their caravan in the area throughout the school year.

83. Fred was five before he understood that his name wasn't actually interchangeable with his brother's.

84. George had Fred's name and the Gemini symbol tattooed over his heart at the same time he got the DA tattoo.

85. Ginny kept 4oz of high explosives in her bra after Christmas, just in case. All of the senior staff actually kept last-ditch non-wand weapons after Luna's abduction, particularly notably the fleschettes taped inside Mike's cuffs and the garotte Hannah kept in her bra or behind her belt.

86. Ron didn't talk about playing champion level tournament chess because he thought it would seem unbearably uncool next to Harry and that Hermione would dogpile him with strategy books.

87. Sinead struggled severely with her lycanthropy and attempted self-medication of it, finally winding up killed in Carrickfergus in 2010 when she transitioned in public.

88. Kevin first manifested his magic when he picked up a dead frog and it started jerking from the electrical activity. It scared him so badly he threw it into traffic.

89. Christian could knit really well, having been taught it by his grandmother to keep his hands out of things when he was two.

90. Rachel got pregnant on purpose so she could marry Ricky, as her parents didn't want her to have a serious relationship with another member of the DA for fear their experiences would cause problems in each other's recovery.

91. Rose got an elaborate tattoo of latticed wild roses all the way up her leg to hide the scars of the multiple surgeries. Jimmy thought it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen and held her hand through all the sessions.


End file.
